Shale (VDerp)
Shale is a character made for the "Hidden Canon" contest. Appearance Shale is a very dark brown MudWing, and is slightly larger than average. The most defining characteristic of her appearance is her underscales - they are the same color as the rest of her body. Most MudWings usually have a lighter shade for their underscales. The second, less noticable oddity in her appearance is her horns - there are none. All she has are two small stumps covered in sclaes where her horns should have sprouted from. She doesn't have any other visible scars or deformations. Personality She is very carefree and relaxed, even for MudWing standards. She is rarely seen without a smile or laughing, even in some of the worst of circumstances. Her carefree attitude has a bit of a downside however, as she has a tendency to downplay serious events like getting an injury in combat or just general harm. This has led her to not having very many friends, although it doesn't particularly bother her. She has a particularly nasty mean side as well. She has a seething hatred for IceWings, SeaWings, and SandWings due to her loss of siblings while fighting in the war. As much as she tries to hide this side with her more carefree side, both in and outside of combat, it's quite evident in heat of battle. History Shale was born in a normal clutch of MudWing eggs. In spite of her size and attitude, she wasn't the bigwing of the group. She was the last dragonet to hatch. Afterwards, she lived a very straightforward and normal life until she and her siblings were conscripted into service in the MudWing army. They saw a number of brutal skirmishes, and made it out victorious, but over time war took it's toll. One by one, her siblings fell in battle and her group's bigwings refused to take in unsibs. He was the last to fall, leaving her as the only living member of their siblings, and it's suspect that a part of her extreme carefree attitude is to cope for her devastating loss. She currently still serves in the MudWing army, however usually as a lone soldier instead of being a part of a group. Her most prestigious battle so far was her participation in the destruction of the SeaWing Summer Palace. While she was originally tasked with guarding a dragon named Crocodile, as she was the only dragon who knew how to get to the summer palace, Shale lost track of Crocodile in the fray. However, in the eyes of the MudWing generals, she made up for her blunder with her participation in the battle. She not only helped pass a stunning 83 logs to SkyWings, the second-highest among MudWings in the battle, but also personally felled numerous SeaWing soldiers who attempted to disrupt the MudWing formation carrying logs. She is very proud of her efforts in the battle, and even boasts she could've killed the SeaWing princess if she hadn't had her talons full with some logs and a mass of MudWings in the way. Shale remembers the events of that battle quite clearly, and will happily recite her experience to anyone who asks, usually in her cheerful and happy tone, in contrast to the pure rage she felt in the actual battle itself. The (quite) embellished tale she spins usually goes something like this: Shale was flying with Crocodile inside of the main group of MudWings, until they reached the Summer Palace and she lost track of Crocodile while everyone was preparing the logs, moments prior to the battle itself. At the time, she dismissed Crocodile as probably being fine. She claims she gave the first log to the leading SkyWing, who dropped it through the canopy of the palace, putting an official start to the whole ordeal. Shale proudly, and quite boldly, claims that she was able to carry two logs in each talon, up to eight total - but her number of 83 more likely comes from the fury and speed at which she handed out the logs, likely fueled by her hatred for SeaWings and SandWings. However, as she was passing logs, she saw a sight she would never forget - a SeaWing with coloration and patterns matching that of the SeaWing Queen, Coral. For a moment she thought it was Coral herself but she shook her head in disdain. 'No,' she thought, 'Queen Coral is too cowardly to actually fight'. However, the resemblance to the Queen was too uncanny. Shale is convinced this was one of the SeaWing princesses. She claims she locked eyes with the princess as she looked towards her group of MudWings, but it's unlikely the SeaWing saw, and stared at, one group of eyes among a sea of MudWings carrying and passing logs. Even more surprising however, was the strange entourage that followed her. Most dragons don't believe her, however, she still adamantly claims to have not only seen a MudWing and a SandWing, but a NightWing of all dragons following her. She vividly recalls seeing a SkyWing fly down and try to attack the princess' friends, however the princess struck him down from the sky. Shale tried her hardest to push through the wriggling mass of logs, talons, and MudWings to fight the princess, but by the time she broke free the princess and her strange group of friends were long gone, unseen. Furious, she joined the fray with the SkyWings, helping them to defeat the SeaWings defending the palace, as well as distinguishing herself in the battle. Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Females